


They Would Have Been Shared

by Birdbitch



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Post Reboot, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deal is struck between the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Would Have Been Shared

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the results between an alternative meeting between Tim and Kon in the post-reboot world.

The only thing that is really preventing Superboy from tearing the entire joint apart is the fact that Tim Drake is right next to him. “You’ll get hurt,” he says. Tim glares at him and there’s still the sting of betrayal and anger there.

“The mission is more important,” he grounds out, and yeah, it’s entirely possible he sounds like Batman.

“Well, not to me. I’m not risking it.” It’s an impasse that neither of them feels entirely able to break or pick at, and the immovable object has met the unstoppable force. He could, of course, talk about their date now what this kind of places them at, but he doubts Tim really would like to think about about how he kissed the guy who got him captured.

And Superboy, to be honest, doesn’t really want to think about just exactly what he would do in order to get to kiss Tim again. “You can do,” Tim says, and it breaks Superboy out of his thoughts.

“I’m not ready. God, I’m shit with my powers!” He covers his face and slumps down because, hell, it’s true, it’s really incredibly true how incredibly lame he is. “Besides, it’s not like I can even use them at will all the time…” he fades off before banging his head against the wall behind them, leaving a dent in the metal. “I was only in the real world for two weeks and I messed up. They’re going to terminate me.”

“Terminate you?” it’s the first time since Tim found out that he was Superboy that there’s a note of concern in his voice. “They wouldn’t do that. No way.” He pauses before looking at him, worry still etched somewhere on his face. “Would they?”

“It’s not the first time I. Uh. Mutinied.” And he can remember the first time, clear as day, but it’s not exactly something you’d want to talk about with another person.

“They can still use you though. They’ll keep you around if they can use you, right?”

“A knock-ff Superman who can’t even use his powers?” he snorts. “Yeah. Right.”

And he can almost feel the air move with the motion Tim makes to touch his forearm, but feels it pull away before the hand ever gets there. “I-I’m sorry.” He looks down. “You just need training,” he says softly.

“I’ve had training.” That feels like what he’s been doing his entire life, and when that stopped, everything else was ruined.

“In the real world?”

Well, no. He hasn’t. “Tim…if we do get out, and I’m not terminated, would you ever. Would you help me?”

Tim swallows and Superboy can feel every mechanism of his insides working to process the air. “You betrayed me. And my friends,” he says.

“It would be advantageous,” Superboy starts off, “to have me on your side. I…I’ll fight. I’ll fight for you. I’ll protect you. I’ll do anything for you. Everything.”

“Calm down, Superboy. You don’t have to do any of that. I can fight for myself. But.” Tim folds his arms over his chest and yes, he’s small, but he looks bigger than Superboy has ever actually felt in his life. “I will know all of your weaknesses. And if you ever betray us—again—I’ll…I’ll use them. I’ll use all of them, and I will take you down.”

Superboy doesn’t even feel that he cares. “Let me be with you,” he pleads one last time.

A smile quirks up on Tim’s lips. “Figure us a way out of here.”


End file.
